


Questions and Ass

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, I'll fight you if you disagree, Jack is just adorable, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: Jack answers a question in Mark's hearing range, and the teasing commences. Basically just a small little fic to waste your time for a bit





	Questions and Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little ficlet I wrote on a long and boring car drive. Enjoy x

Jack was doing a video even though he was on holiday because he was slightly worried he may not have enough videos for his stay. He was just filming a few quickies in Mark's video room before he went back out to join the others (or, more specifically, Mark). He'd figured one of the quickest videos to make would be a QandA, so there he was, scrolling through Twitter, halfway through a video. He was just about to see if there was anything better in the YouTube comments when one tweet caught his eye, causing him to laugh loudly.  
"If I paid you 100 dollars would you kiss Mark?" He read aloud to the camera, smiling as he did so. Jack decided to dick around and see if he could get the Septiplier ship going. Those poor fangirls needed something, seeing as him and Mark hadn't featured together much recently.  
"There's no need for you to pay me, _I_ would pay 100 dollars on my own if it meant I got to kiss that man. I mean, have you seen him? He's bloody gorgeous." he joked. Well, he tried to convince himself he was joking. In reality, what he was saying really wasn't that far from the truth, Mark really was gorgeous. It was more than a little hard for Jack to get the man out of his bloody head, and he was straight!...supposedly. Really, Mark could change anyone's sexuality. Jack was just getting ready to scroll on, looking for some more question when he screamed his bloody arse off as Mark jump scared him from behind.  
"Mark!" He yelled indignantly, staring at the American behind him in shock. Mark ignored his surprise, instead grinning and teasingly asking  
"Whoooooo's gorgeous?", giving Jack loveymclove eyes. Jack laughed and tried to brush what he'd said off, though he wasn't sure how successful he was, what with the huge blush covering his cheeks.  
"Just a joke, you know, ha ha Septiplier , yada yada, nice weather here in America huh loving the breezerino am I right. "  
"Jaaaaack? "Mark asked, grinning even more at the flustered Irish man.  
"Okay, okay! You're gorgeous Mark. " he yelled, rolling his eyes. He decided right then and there that this was definitely not going in his video. Mark fake gasped at Jack.  
"Who, moi? Oh Jack, what a surprise! I mean I always knew you liked me, but I didn't realise the extent of your love! "Mark cried dramatically, sweeping his arms around Jack so that the Irish man literally couldn't move. Mark then kissed Jack on his cheek, winking at the camera as he did so. Jack jut laughed at his friends teasing, deciding to play along.  
"Oh Mark, you found me out! If only I had $100 right now, it would make my day." He heard the American laugh, and tried not to feel disappointed as the hands removed themselves from his waist. He was just about to carry on with the video when a voice bent down and whispered deeply in his ear.  
"There is no need for you to pay any amount of money to kiss me. That pleasure would be all mine." And then the bastard left poor Jack alone in the room with flaming cheeks and a massive boner.


End file.
